1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an energy generator, and more particular to a proportional moving air power transmission and energy collection and control system, which can operate in any wind speed, especially in extremely high wind environment, to efficiently transform wind power into electrical power while being cost effective.
2. Description of Related Arts
Many periodicals, letters, and books note the negatives for vertical axis wind turbines (VAWT) but seldom identify negatives for horizontal axis wind turbines (HAWT). The existing HAWT has very long cantilever blades attached on one end only.
Accordingly, furling refers to storing or securing sails or flags out of the wind. For turbines, it is the function of shutting down and turning to reduce damage forces of high winds.
HAWT furl by braking and stopping the turbine, rotating the blades to neutral and rotating the complete head, blades and power house broadside to the wind. The top of a HAWT is very heavy and does not rotate rapidly. Twenty three of twenty five San Diego Gas and Electric turbines, fifty miles east of San Diego were damaged by a seventy mile per hour wind gust that they could not furl fast enough to avoid.
Existing horizontal wind turbines have very high maintenance and capital costs. They are very tall structures and cumbersome. They are not able to avoid extremely high winds and are often damaged. In other words, limited sites with consistent high wind is one of the major drawbacks for the HAWTs. They are inefficient producing electrical power. HAWTs rotors are mounted on lubricated steel bearings driving alternators through gear boxes all located hundreds of feet above ground.
Horizontal axis wind turbines are very tall with the power unit over 200 feet high making it very difficult to service. There are many other problems. HAWTs kill birds. The blades tips for a one hundred fifty foot blade at only fifteen RPM travel at one hundred sixty miles per hour and rotate perpendicular to the flow of the wind, which is typically the direction of bird flight. Birds traveling twenty miles per hour are boardsided by a blade. At the blade tip is created a vortex wind of 170 to 200 MPH which damages the bird's raspatory system and the bird suffers a horrible death. This vortex is the sound of the turbine.
The state of the art and design data are incorrect but followed by manufacturers. Without government incentives, horizontal turbine costs and high maintenance would prohibit their use. Many horizontal turbines are dormant since it is too expensive to repair them.